


Shattered

by KoriNoKoibito



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Rain, Tags Are Fun, Trees, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriNoKoibito/pseuds/KoriNoKoibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia knows everything, Gray sama. And his love will conquer all. Song-fic. I do not own the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song “Shattered” by Trading Yesterday and this one-shot came to my mind. So I recommend you listen to it while reading this. This is kiiiind of a song-fic. Enjoy minna!

“G-Gray s-sama, please don’t do this to Juvia. Juvia l-loves you Gray-sama. And she will love you for a thousand years-“ 

“Please stop it Juvia! I told you that I don’t share your feelings! So please stop this. Stop bothering me. Stop stalking me. Please stay away from me! I don’t want to hurt you anymo-“ 

“No. You stop it Gray-sama! You aren't just hurting Juvia, you are running away. You are in denial!” 

“J-Juvia! 

_‘And I’ve lost who I am, and I can’t understand  
Why my heart is so broken rejecting your-‘ _

You don’t know what you are saying for yourself. I just like you as a friend, as a nakama. And you... You're just obsessed with your Gray sama. This is not love, Juvia!” 

Black clouds started to surround the starry night sky. The trees surrounding them started rustling in a cool breeze, making her hair and dress flutter with it. “I was right Gray-sama. You are running away, running away from love.” His dark blue eyes widened. 

_‘-Love without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on  
And I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning'_

**"Ur... Your leg..." "You were asking about the use of creation magic, right? This is its beauty, its power.“**

_'Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent’_

“Gray-sama, Juvia has always admired your strength, your courage. It was Gray- sama who took away the rain from Juvia’s life. It was Gray-sama who showed Juvia her first rays of sunlight. It was you who sealed my darkness, Gray.” 

“That’s not what... Juvia, I was never brave. I have always been hiding. I have always been running away. I have always been dependent on the ones who care for me. And when... when I open up to them, th-they always...” He was thankful to his hair for shielding his face and the rain for hiding the damned tear that succeeded to escape his eye. But it didn’t go unnoticed. 

It couldn’t go unnoticed. 

“I am scared, Juvia. I am scared.” He brought his hang up to hide his face to save himself from embarrassment. He didn’t want her to see him like this, crying like a weakling. 

_‘All this time spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain  
All is lost; hope remains and this war’s not over’_

"First my parents, then Ur... hell, even my friends in Fairy Tail have suffered so much for me, because of me! I am afraid to love Juvia. I am afraid to see another loved one suffer because of me... I am afraid to see anyone else die...” 

**More tears escaped from little Gray's eyes. “Please Ur...”**

**Gray, I've been thinking if doing this. This is the only way. I will seal away this monster...**

_‘There’s a light, there’s a sun, taking all shattered ones To the place we belong, and this love will conquer all..’._

**And I will seal away your darkness”**

**“UR!”**

**Crack. She broke, shattered, and was slowly blown away with the wind. Just like his tiny heart.**

He could still see a ghost of her last smile when he felt hands being wrapped around him. The blue-haired beauty appeared to be sobbing. “Gray-sama. Juvia loves you. And Juvia will love you forever. Give her a chance. Juvia will never leave her Gray-sama. I-I will always be with you Gray, because I love you.” 

“I-I...” 

‘I love you too.' 

‘Juvia knows, Juvia knows everything, Gray-sama.’ 

His arms wrapped her too. Both stood there, soothing each other, warming each other, accepting each other. Till the sun rose. 

**_‘Yesterday I died, tomorrow’s bleeding Fall into your sunlight.’_**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fairy tail fanfiction. I am not sure about the conversation between Gray and Ur, the dialogues could be wrong. The only thing I am sure about is the line, ‘I’ll seal away your darkness.’ Hope you liked it!


End file.
